1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic module, and more particularly to an electronic module having an improved printed circuit board for high speed signal transmitting.
2. Description of Related Art
SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable), X-SFP and QSFP are all modules for fiber optic transmission or ordinary signal transmission. All of the modules are of small size or form factor which is important. The smaller the form factor of the module, the less space taken on a printed circuit board to which it couples. A smaller form factor allows a greater number of modules to be coupled onto a printed circuit board to support additional communication channels. However, the electronic module with smaller form factor makes a printed circuit board more smaller therein, and the printed circuit board is always mounting in a housing of the electronic module via a plurality of through holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,420B2 discloses an electronic module having a printed circuit board therein, and the printed circuit board defines a pair of mounting holes, and a pair of screws are inserted into the mounting holes and openings arranged in a housing of the electronic module, therefore the usable area of the printed circuit board may be smaller for electrical components arrangement.
Hence, an improved electronic module is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.